disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fungus
Fungus is a Randall Boggs' nervous and constantly abused assistant in Disney/Pixar's 2001 animated film, Monsters, Inc.. Background Personality Fungus is shown to be very clumsy and cowardly, the latter proven when Randall furiously threatens him to put him through the shredder if he doesn't bring another door to the station. He is generally incompetent and always bullied and abused by Randall. Fungus is initially a kind person and means well, even apologizing to Mike about his capture. He eventually falls victim to the machine himself. After Randall is banished to the human world, Fungus is a lot happier and takes on the job of making children laugh. Physical appearance Fungus is a small red monster with legs similar to those of a chicken and three eyes. He wears three-lensed glasses. Appearances ''Monsters, Inc. In the film, Fungus is Randall's scare assistant. He is rather cowardly and wimpy, due to the wrathful temper of Randall, and helps him with his plot to revolutionize the scaring industry, although he regrets it. He helps Randall (out of fear) to create the Scream Extractor. Fungus is initially a kind person and means well, even apologizing to Mike about his capture. Due to Sulley's timely intervention, Fungus falls victim to the machine himself, which blanches him white, proving that it would cause great physical harm if used on a human child. Fungus is later seen operating machine's controls once again, this time testing it on Boo as Randall and Waternoose watch on in anticipation. He also assists Randall as they pursue Mike and Sulley (who had rescued the girl from the device) but falls behind due a crowd of monsters congratulating Randall for supposedly breaking Sulley's Scare record, courtesy of Celia at the PA system's controls. After Randall is banished to the human world, Fungus is a lot happier and takes on the job of making children laugh. He is also grateful to his new boss, Sulley, both for forgiving him for conspiring with Randall earlier and assigning him a job on the newly-commissioned "Laugh Floor." It is unknown if he also became a scarer, as it was revealed in ''Monsters, Inc. Scream Team Training that the monsters still use screams. ''Monsters University Contrary to popular belief, Fungus does not appear in Monsters University, which means that he probably met Randall and became his scaring assistant by the time both of them had been employed by Monsters Inc. He was going to appear in the film, but this idea was dropped. Gallery Trivia *Fungus is not really evil, as he only serves Randall because he is terrified of him. *Fungus' voice actor, Frank Oz, is famous for playing friendly monsters on ''Sesame Street. *Fungus' voice is notably similar to the voices of Bert and Fozzie Bear, who were originally performed by Oz. External links * * es:Fungus Category:Monsters Category:Henchmen Category:Neutral characters Category:Males Category:Reformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Monsters, Inc. characters Category:Characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in video games